Lillian Hale
Lillan Hale is Cornelia Hale's little sister. She is six years old, has blonde hair and big blue eyes. Lillian likes to play pretend, hear fairytale stories or even play games with her classmates or sister. Annoying Cornelia and playing pranks on her has also become a hobby to her. Chronology: NBC TV Series Lillian was grabbed by a man from Kentucky with a gun in his hand telling Caleb where the money is before he shoots at her. All though Caleb was going to stop him, when he wrestled the gun away from him, Lillan runs and escapes to Taranee Cook when there's a man in a house with a gun on a 1997 episode W.I.T.C.H.. *Taranee: There's got to be a pencil here somewhere. Ah, there it is. *Lillian: Taranee, there's a man in a house with a gun! *Taranee: What? *Lillian: He grabbed a hold of me telling Caleb where the money is, and then he wrestled the gun away from him! So I escaped to you Taranee. *Taranee: Listen, I'm going to get my best friend Will Vandom and tell him to stop before the police comes. Okay? You stay here and lock the door behind me. Lock the door, Lillian! Chronology: Animated Series Lillian is the "baby" of the family and is therefore a bit spoiled. Her parents baby her a lot, and expect Cornelia to do it as well. Although Lillian looks up to her sister and likes to "hang" with her, the two sisters are usually mean and spiteful towards each other. Lillian feels sad about Cornelia's attitude towards her, as showed in "U is for Undivided". But Lillian and Cornelia do care for each other and can be quite nice with one another. They even have similar personalities when you think about it. Lillian also likes to hang with Cornelia's friends, she thinks they are cool and they are nice to her. Chronology: Film Lillian was grown older, and she is still Cornelia's younger sister. She is played by Julie Pinson from CBS Daytime Soap opera As the World Turns. She can speak different languages. Languages spoken *English *French *Spanish *German # *Italian The number sign means Lillian spoke the same language as Kurt Wagner speaks. Powers It has been shown that with her power, Lillian or the Regents have the powers of: *Reality Warping. *Glamouring. *Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. *Create zones were the reality follows her wishes and rules and might be different from the outside world. The zones are surrounded by an invisible wall, and look normal from the outside. When one steps into the zone, he automatically become part of its reality. *Endow others with powers. *Give objects and animals unusual abilities, such as the ability to talk. *Super speed and Super strength (Napoleon and Huggles). *Generate rays of energy (Matt). *Telekinesis. Following the examples of all other mystical Hearts shown, Lillian can also probably open folds in time and teleport, as well as have the power to create impenetrable prison bubbles. *Teleportation (Teleports just like Kurt Wagner of the Incredible Nightcrawler from X-Men films). Category:W.I.T.C.H.